The proliferation of smart phones, tablet computers and other network-enabled mobile computing devices has generated demand for applications, or “apps” that provide users with various information and/or services. Apps may provide mobile computing device users with games, social networking, news alerts, travel and/or traffic-related alerts, etc. Many apps are available for download at central distribution server systems. For example, each of the current major mobile computing device platforms (APPLE POS and GOOGLE ANDROID) has a separate app distribution service (i.e., the APPLE APPSTORE, the ANDROID MARKET).
As the distribution and use of mobile computing device apps has become prevalent, businesses have begun to generate and distribute apps, for example, to generate advertising revenue and/or to steer potential customers towards the businesses. There is a continuing need for new mobile computing device apps. As a result mobile device users are provided with an ever-increasing range of app-related business and other services. There remains a need, however, for apps designed to provide mobile computing device users with location-based information about businesses and other venues.